helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa
|type = Single |album = First Squeeze! |artist = Juice=Juice |released = October 1, 2014 November 2, 2014 (Event Vs) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 17:17 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete 4th Single (2014) |Next = Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? 6th Single (2015) }} Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (背伸び／伊達じゃないよ うちの人生は; Stretching / My Life Isn't Just For Show) is Juice=Juice's 5th major single. It was released on October 1, 2014. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jackets (12 in total). This is currently Juice=Juice's lowest selling single. Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A, C #Senobi #Date ja nai no Uchi no Jinsei wa #Senobi (Instrumental) #Date ja nai no Uchi no Jinsei wa (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B, D #Date ja nai no Uchi no Jinsei wa #Senobi #Date ja nai no Uchi no Jinsei wa (Instrumental) #Senobi (Instrumental) DVD Tracklist Limited Edition A *Senobi (Music Video) Limited Edition B *Date ja nai Uchi no Jinsei wa (Music Video) Limited Edition C *Senobi (Dance Shot Ver.) *Senobi (Jacket and MV Making, Off-shot) Limited Edition D *Date ja nai Uchi no Jinsei wa (Dance Shot Ver.) *Date ja nai Uchi no Jinsei wa (Jacket and MV Making, Off-shot) Event V "Senobi" #Senobi (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Senobi (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Senobi (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Senobi (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Senobi (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Event V "Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa" #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Bonus Coasters Single Information *All Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *All Arrangements & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO, T3's ("Senobi" Only), Takagi Sayuki ("Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa" only) *All Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO *All Music Videos: Aoki Ryoji Concert Performances ;Senobi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Takase Kurumi *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Horie Kizuki, Noguchi Kurumi, Yamazaki Yuhane, Eguchi Saya, Matsunaga Riai *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) ;Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Ono Kotomi, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Morning Musume '20, Juice=Juice Promotions Mini Lives= *August 30, 2014 (Sapporo, Japan) *September 20, 2014 (Nagoya, Japan) *September 24, 2014 (Kanagawa, Japan) *September 26, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) *September 29, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) *October 2, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) |-|Handshake Events= *August 30, 2014 (Sapporo, Japan) *September 20, 2014 (Nagoya, Japan) *September 24, 2014 (Kanagawa, Japan) *September 29, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) *October 2, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) |-|Television Appearances= *2014.09.12 Live B♪ *2014.09.25 The Girls Live (Senobi) *2014.10.02 The Girls Live (Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa) *2014.10.03 Music Dragon Trivia *This is the first time since their major debut where a dominant black outfit is not used to promote an A-side since. *"Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa" was used in the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for the 4th round. Chart Performances Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Rankings ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 32,391 Other Charts Rankings Additional Videos Juice=Juice - Senobi (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) Juice=Juice - Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) Reference External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Senobi, Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa cs:Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa da:Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa de:Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa es:Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa fr:Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa it:Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa ja:背伸び/伊達じゃないよ うちの人生は Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Event Vs Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:Lowest Ranking Single Category:Double A-Side Single